1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an improved shielded data connector for use in local area network connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,459 discloses a local area network connector specifically for use in the data communications industry. These connectors can be employed in a closed loop data communications link fin which various equipment such as computer terminals can be interconnected in a system. These connectors are specifically adapted for use in interconnecting numerous micro or mini computers in a micro computer network in an office environment. Connectors of this type have standard interface dimensions and configurations. These connectors must also be shielded to prevent the spurious electrical signals and noise from affecting the signals in the network. These connectors also require a shunting capability since the conductors are part of a network and can be connected in series with other similar connectors. This shunting capability is necessary to prevent disruption of a network when an individual plug is not connected to external equipment.
The structure and components of local area network connectors of this type is represented by the structure of the connectors shown in the before mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,459. These connectors include a plurality of spring metal terminals having insulation displacement wire barrels for establishing electrical connection with the individual conductors forming the multi-conductor shielded cable. Terminals are positioned on a support housing and upper and lower shields can be positioned in surrounding relationship to the terminals and the support housing. Shield members are permanently attached to upper and lower cover members and the cover members are mated to both encapsulate the conductor and to cover the upper and lower shields to the cable shielding.
There exists within the industry a need for a low cost local area network connector of this general type which can be easily hand assembled at the end user's facility. One such design is shown in PCT publication WO88/04841 and shows an inner insulative terminal retaining housing having upper and lower shields surrounding the housing where the shielded sub-assembly is insertable into a premoulded outer boot housing. The boot housing contains latching structure for mateable interconnection with a like connector in the data link. While the above mentioned PCT publication itself provides an enhanced low cost data connector assembly, this design also is not suitable for all data connection needs.
For instance, it is typical that the cable should have the possibility of exiting the electrical connector along a longitudinal line, straight out from the connector. The cable should also have the possibility of exiting at an angle, in applications where the cable drops to the floor or, where the connector is otherwise in a small clearance application.
Furthermore there are some applications where the outer housing should be slidably received over the inner housing after the termination of the electrical conductors to the electrical terminals and after the outer shield members are positioned in place on the shielded data cable. In the disclosure of the above mentioned PCT application, the pre-moulded boot must be inserted over the cable prior to assembling the individual data conductors to theft corresponding terminals in the terminal support housing.
There also exists a need for a local area network connector for this general type which can be easily hand assembled at the end user's facility, but can still meet or exceed present requirements for shielding and cross talk specifications. In the present designs, the connectors include so called stuffer caps which locate the individual wires and hold them in their lateral positions for presentation over the wire barrels of the electrical terminals. The wires which are used in such connectors are twisted pairs, and therefore the "untwisting" of the pairs must be kept to a minimum.
It is an object of the invention to provide for an electrical connector assembly where the outer housing can be inserted over the inner shielded sub assembly, after the termination of the wires to their corresponding electrical terminals.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a low cost shielded data connector where the assembly includes the possiblity of various cable exit angles, and in particular, where the alternate angled position does not require a redundancy of connector parts.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a low cost shielded data connector where the assembly includes adequate EMI/RFI and cross talk requirements.